JeanMarco What I'd Give Up For You
by PomodoroLoversUnite
Summary: I'm still not sure how this began, or how any of this was even possible, however, what I did know was I had to get away. No, not from the people chasing me, but from myself, from the demon inside that mocks me and laughs at me in my moments of weakness, tempting me with meaningless power that somehow sound promising. How did all of this come to be?


_Jean x Marco – What I'd Give Up For You  
><em> 

_I'm still not sure how this began, or how any of this was even possible, however, what I did know was I had to get away. No, not from the people chasing me, but from myself, from the demon inside that mocks me and laughs at me in my moments of weakness, tempting me with meaningless power that somehow sound promising. How did all of this come to be?_

**Marco POV**

My eyes squeezed tighter shut and my brows knitted together, images popping into my head. _Images? Of what? What was I thinking of again?_

It felt as if the whole world was spinning around me, not to mention my head hurt real bad. I suddenly winced and cried out, my voice unbelievably hoarse, feeling an immense amount of pain on my right side. Suddenly, flashes of what I remembered came to me. Titans invading Trost, losing friends one by one after the Garrison regiment had been taken out. Eren turning into a Titan and blocking the hole in the wall.

_What happen after that?_ After that everything was blank.

I slowly opened my eyes and whimpered quietly when only one would open. As I tried to open my right eye another wave of tormenting pain seized over my body, this one worse than the last. Another cry left my lips as I squeezed my eyes shut once again. It felt as if my entire right side had been lacerated. A name suddenly popped into my head and I knew that was the person who I wanted- No, needed to see the most. "J-Jean!" I screamed with a broken voice, attempting to open my eyes once more. "Jean, help me!"

Everything was silent; it wasn't until that very moment that I'd realized everything had been silent. My left eye finally adjusted to the brightness and I looked around. I was… In a forest? All I saw above me were tall trees and a bright blue sky above me.

I tried to sit up and nearly wailed from the pain, but I dealt through it. I tried again, my throat much clearer than before. "Jean, help me!"

I looked down to my right side and my eye widened in terror. There were bandages all along my side and continued up. I tried to move my right arm, but there was only an immense pain that came from my shoulder, but no movement. I looked to where my arm was supposed to be and screamed when I saw there was no arm there. That's when it dawned on me. If my right arms gone, then… That means, my eyes must be…-

"Jean!" I yelled once more, this one more of a plead than anything else.

I was trembling. There wasn't a part of me that wasn't shaking in not only fear, but pain.

Where was Jean? I needed him. I didn't have a clue why, but the thought of being with someone other than Jean at the moment felt so wrong.

The crunching of leaves was suddenly heard in the distance and it made me freeze. That surely wasn't a Titan. The sound was much too constant, much too quick. It was someone running. Perhaps they'd heard me call. Perhaps Jean had heard me call.

"Kirstein! Stay with the group! Kirstein, stop!"

Kirstein? _Jean_ Kirstein?

The crunching became louder and louder.

"Marco?!"

It was Jean.

"J-Jean! Jean please!" I was just about to the point of whimpering. I couldn't even begin to explain how relieved I felt, and soon the crunching of shoes against leaves came to a stop. Surely enough, when I looked beside me, there he was. Eyes wide, pants leaving his lips until his breath hitched. He most likely noticed my state. I, however, was much to relieved that he was there to even think about it. "Jean…"

"Jean," another all too familiar voice reached my ears and soon beside Jean was Armin. "Com-Commander Erwin told us to-…" He fell silent the second he caught sight of me. I knew my state was bad, but they couldn't even show any sign of relief that I was there.

That's when I noticed what they were wearing. The Scouting Legion cape.

How long had I passed out for?

Next thing I knew, I was brought to the commander of the Survey Corp who looked me over and mad some in coherent comments to himself. Jean had walked over and murmured something to him that I didn't quite catch and when I tried to question him about it, he looked to me and when I looked into his eyes, my heart dropped down to the pit of my stomach. His eyes held a stone stare that was blank, an emotionless pit of nothing.

What happen to him? I suppose not knowing where your best friend is would be terrifying, but couldn't he show a hint of happiness?

Was something being hidden from? If so, what? Why would Jean keep it from me?

I wasn't expecting what was coming. I wasn't expecting it what-so-ever.


End file.
